memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bernie Pock
thumb|Bernie Pock als holografischer Aikidokämpfer war ein US-amerikanischer Stuntmen, der in in der Kletterszene am El Capitan mitwirkte. Außerdem spielte er 1987 in der Folge von den holografischen Aikidokämpfer. In arbeitete er als Stuntdouble für William Shatner. Bernie Pock wurde 1963 als Sohn der Schauspielerin Nancy Kwan und des österreichischen Hoteliers Peter Pock geboren. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern 1968 kehrte er mit seiner Mutter in die USA zurück, wo diese den Drehbuchautor und Produzenten David Giler heiratete. Als auch diese Ehe 1970 geschieden wurde, zog Pock mit seiner Mutter nach Hongkong, um Pocks kranken Großvater zu pflegen. In den späten 1970er-Jahren kehrten sie in die USA zurück, wo Nancy Kwan erneut heiratete. Ihr dritter Mann war ab 1976 der Regisseur, Schauspieler und Produzent Norbert Meisel. 1990 lernte Pock Debra Jane Lasley kennen und heiratete sie 1992. Da seine Frau mit HIV infiziert war, was beide nicht wussten, steckte sich auch Pock an. Nachdem bereits seine Frau kurz nach der Hochzeit an AIDS gestorben war, erlag auch Bernie Pock 1996 der Krankheit. 1997 veröffentlichte seine Mutter das autobiografische Buch Celebration of a Life - Memoirs of My Son, in welchem Pock als Co-Autor genannt wird. Das Buch beschreibt das Leben von Pock anhand von Gedichten, Briefen und Schriften. Pocks Karriere als Stuntmen begann 1984 als er im Actionfilm Straßen in Flammen (mit Vince Deadrick, Jr., Paul Lane, Spiro Razatos und Jeff Smolek) ein Gangmitglied spielte. Danach arbeitete er in den Filmen 24 Hours to Midnight ''(1985), ''Police Academy 2 - Jetzt geht´s erst richtig los (1985, mit David Graf, Arthur Batanides und Stunts von Dan Barringer, Hubie Kerns, David LeBell, Tom Morga, Spiro Razatos und Brian J. Williams), Zurück in die Zukunft (1985, mit Christopher Lloyd, Stunts: Dick Butler und Max Kleven), Teenwolf (1985, Stunts: Mike Cassidy und David Michael Graves), Rhea M - Es begann ohne Warnung (1986, Stunts: Christine Ann Baur, Tommy J. Huff und Julius LeFlore), der Fantasy-Komödie Auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Kind (1986), dem Horrorfilm The Lost Boys (1987, mit Todd Feder und Stunts von Spice Williams-Crosby) sowie dem Action-Thriller Stirb langsam (1988). In den 1990er-Jahren arbeitete er in der Science-Fiction-Comedy Space Invaders (1990, mit Stunts von David Michael Graves, Ronnie Rondell, Jr. und Gregg Sargeant), dem Western-Abenteuer Blaze of Glory - Flammender Ruhm (1990), dem Actionfilm Fast Getaway (1991, Regie: Spiro Razatos), der Komödie Wayne´s World, dem Abenteuerfilm Der Letzte Mohikaner und Sneakers - Die Lautlosen (alle 1992). Als Stuntkoordinator arbeitete er im Actionfilm Rage and Honor (1992, mit Brian Thompson, Alex Datcher, Faith Minton und Stunts von Michael J. Sarna und J. J. Perry), Dangerous Minds - Wilde Gedanken (1995, mit John Neville und Stunts von Jay Caputo) sowie dem Drama'' The War at Home - Die Heimatfront'' (1996, mit Geoffrey Blake). Er war das Stuntdouble für Mike Myers in Liebling, hälst du mal die Axt? (1993) und für Martin Short in Clifford (1994). Als Stuntmen wirkte er auch an Loaded Weapon 1, Wayne´s World 2 ''(beide 1993), L''ast Man Standing ''(1996), ''Die Brady Family 2 (1996, mit Olivia Hack und Whitney Rydbeck) sowie dem Horrorthriller Thinner - Der Fluch (1996, mit Time Winters und Stunts von Joey Box, Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Michael Haynes, Lynn Salvatori und Erik Stabenau). 1995 führte er erstmals im Film Rebellious ''Regie, für welchen er auch das Drehbuch schrieb und in dem er die Rolle des ''Jeremy Duff spielte. Seine Mutter und sein Stiefvater hatten ebenfalls einen Auftritt in dem Film, in welchem Meisel auch Produzent war. In diesem Film übernahm auch Amber Tamblyn eine Rolle, die 2000 einen Gedichtband verfasste und Pock widmete. Weitere Filme * Tuff Turf - Zoff in L. A. (1985, mit Claudette Nevins, Stuntkoordinator: Vince Deadrick, Jr., Stunts: Steven Lambert, Paula Moody, Spiro Razatos, Jeff Smolek und Scott Wilder) * Mischief (1985, mit Graham Jarvis, Terry O'Quinn; Stunts Hubie Kerns, Jr., Noon Orsatti und Pat Romano) * Die Superaufreißer ''(1985, mit Hilary Shepard, Raymond Forchion; Stunts Gary Jensen und Kim Kosicki) * ''Verdammt, die Zombies kommen (1985, mit John Durbin; Stuntkoordinator Erik Cord; Stunts Monty Cox, John Gillespie, Joel Kramer, Kim Kosicki, Paula Moody, Spiro Razatos und Brian J. Williams) * Was für ein Genie (1985, mit Louis Giambalvo, Ed Lauter, Beau Billingslea, Peter Parros, Jeanne Mori und Stunts von Kenny Alexander, Shane Dixon, Allan Graf und David Michael Graves) * Remo - unbewaffnet und gefährlich (1985, mit Joel Grey, George Coe, Kate Mulgrew, Patrick Kilpatrick, Michael Pataki; Stunts Joel Kramer, Gene LeBell, Phil Culotta und Tom Morga) * Einmal beißen bitte (1985, mit Stuart Charno) * Invasion vom Mars (1986, mit Louise Fletcher, Eric Pierpoint, Donald Hotton; Stunts Eddy Donno, Scott Leva, Tony Brubaker, Dana Dru Evenson, Donna Garreth, Beth Nufer und Lincoln Simonds) * Omega Syndrome (1986, mit Colm Meaney, Patti Tippo, Dick Butler; Stunts: Janet Brady, Christopher Doyle, Spiro Razatos, John Escobar und Dick Ziker) * Eye of the Tiger (1986, mit Seymour Cassel, Bert Remsen, Nick Testa und Stunts von Nick Dmitri, Freddy Hice, Steve Kelso, Gene LeBell und Jim Wilkey) * Wisdom - Dynamit und kühles Blut (1986, mit Liam Sullivan, Estee Chandler und Stunts von Eddie Braun, Bud Davies, Michael Haynes, Tommy J. Huff, Julius Le Flore und Don Pike) * No Man´s Land (1987, mit Kenny Endoso, Danitza Kingsley, Scott Lincoln, Jeff O'Haco und Joseph Michael Roth) * Plain Clothes - Mord an der Highschool ''(1987, mit Seymour Cassel und Stunts von Phil Culotta) * ''Slam Dance (1987, mit Virginia Madsen, Herta Ware, Robert Beltran, Rosalind Chao, John Fleck und Stunts von Michael Cassidy, Vince Deadrick, Sr., Vince Deadrick, Jr., Steve Kelso, John Nowak und George Wilbur * Liebe mit Biss (1987, mit David Warner, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Wilson und Stunts von Ronnie Rondell, Jr., Greg Gault, David Michael Graves, Terry Jackson, Spiro Razatos und Al Wyatt) * Cold Steel - Kalt wie Stahl (1987, mit Jonathan Banks, Anne Haney und Stunts von Janet Lee Orcutt) * Maniac Cop (1988, mit Corey Michael Eubanks, Judy Levitt und Stunts von Dick Butler, Phil Culotta, Andy Gill, Matt McColm und Kenny Bates) * Daddy´s Cadillac (1988, mit James Avery, Michael Ensign, Parley Baer, Carlos LaCamara und Stunts von Sandy Berumen, Allan Graf, Jim Halty, Bob Herron, Henri Kingi, Sr., Faith Minton, John Moio, Manny Perry, Cris Thomas-Palomino und Brian J. Williams) * Dangerous Love - Lust und Begierde (1988, mit Lawrence Monoson, Brenda Bakke und Stunts von Eddie Braun und Terry James) * Aloha Summer (1988, mit Robert Ito und Stunts von Carl Ciafarlio, Billy Hank Hooker, Gene LeBell, Ken Lesco, Bennie E. Moore, Jr. und Branscombe Richmond) * Two Moon Junction - Fesseln der Leidenschaft (1988, mit Louise Fletcher und Stunts von Vincent Deadrick, Ralph Garrett, Steve Lambert, Denney Pierce, George Wilbur und Jim Wilkey) * Mörderischer Irrtum (1989, mit Charles Napier und Stunts von Jophery C. Brown, Chris Durand, Terry Jackson, Bill Macintosh und Spiros Razatos) * Lolita Kill (1989, mit Matt Frewer, Dick Miller und Stunts von Kenny Bates, Richard Epper und Paula Moody) * Die Verdammten des Krieges ''(1989, mit Jack Gwaltney, Vyto Ruginis, Sherman Howard und Stunts von Kenny Bates, Ralph Garrett, Billy Hank Hooker, Bob Minor und Charlie Croughwell) * ''One Man Force - Ein Mann wie ein Tank (1989, mit Ronny Cox, Charles Napier, Richard Lynch, Brian Tochi, Josh Cruze und Stunts von Tony Brubaker, Dick Butler, Jeff Cadiente, Erik Cord, Phil Culotta, Chris Durand, Gary Epper, John Escobar, Jeff Imada, Lane Leavitt, Matt McColm, Noon Orsatti und Tim Trella) * Always - Der Feuerengel von Montana (1989, mit James Lashly, Joseph Michael Roth und Stunts von Janet Brady, Eddie Hice, Jeff Jensen und Steve Lambert) * Bruderkrieg (1990, mit Titus Welliver, Anthony Crivello, Jimmie F. Skaggs und Stunts von Lincoln Simonds und Brian J. Williams) * Wild at Heart - Die Geschichte von Sailor und Luna (1990, mit William Morgan Sheppard, Frank Collison, Tracey Walter und Stunts von Ousaun Elam, Ralph Garrett, Steve Kelso, and Joseph Michael Roth) * Ford Fairlane - Rock'n'Roll Detective ''(1990, mit Pamela Adlon, David Bowe, Willie Garson, Jordan Lund und Stunts von Maryellen Aviano, Sandy Berumen, Kerrie Cullen, Cheryl Wheeler-Duncan, Gary Guercio, Marguerite Happy, John Meier, Frank Orsatti, Mary Peters, J. Suzanne Rampe, Lynn Salvatori, and Kym Washington) * ''Maniac Cop 2 (1990, mit Clarence Williams III, Charles Napier, Andrew Hill Newman, Shelly Desai und Stunts von Gregory J. Barnett, John Cade, Christopher Doyle und Merritt Yohnka) * Men at Work (1990, mit Leslie Hope, Geoffrey Blake, John Putch, Tommy Hinkley und Stunts von Erik Stabenau, Bobby Burns, Rick Avery, Linda Fetters, Maria R. Kelly und Spike Silver) * Too much Sun - Ein Stich zuviel ''(1990 mit Andrea Martin, Heidi Swedberg und Stunts von Gregory J. Barnett, Dick Butler, John Cade, Phil Culotta, Cheryl Wheeler-Duncan, Chris Durand, Spiro Razatos, Lynn Salvatori, und Spike Silver) * ''Wedlock (1991, mit Richard Gilbert-Hill, Tina Lifford und Stunts von Randy Hall, Chuck Hicks, Maria R. Kelly, Rex Pierson, J. Suzanne Rampe, Lynn Salvatori und Patricia Tallman) * Hilfe, Dinosaurier! ''(1991, mit Steven Anderson, Barney Burman und Stunts von Richard L. Blackwell, Keith Campbell, Lane Leavitt und Tim Trella) * ''Freejack - Geisel der Zukunft (1992, mit Jonathan Banks, Carl Ciarfalio, Jimmy Ortega und Mike Starr) * Halbblut: Thunderheart (1992, mit Stunts von Randy Hall, Don Pulford, Webster Whinery und Hugh Aodh O'Brien) * Die Aushilfe (1993, mit Dwight Schultz, Steven Weber, Dakin Matthews, Rob LaBelle und Stunts von Al Jones and Denney Pierce) * Maniac Cop 3 (1993, mit Stunts von Denney Pierce, Jophery C. Brown, Matt McColm, and Bob Minor) * Hear No Evil (1993, mit Kathy McCurdy und Stunts von Bruce Barbour, Richard L. Blackwell, Kiante Elam, Ousaun Elam, Bob Minor und Tom Morga) * Die Abservierer (1993, mit John Rubinstein, Miguel Ferrer und Stunts von Christopher Doyle, Sharon Schaffer, Al Goto, and Brian J. Williams) * Judgement Night - Zum Töten verurteilt (1993, mit Christine Harnos, Galyn Görg, Doug Wert, Mark Phelan und Stunts von Merritt Yohnka) * Class of 1999 II: The Substitute (1994, mit John Cothran, Jr. und Stunts von Phil Culotta, Chris Durand, und Dana Hee) * Ferien total verrückt ''(1994, mit Christopher Lloyd, John Putch, Jonathan Frakes, Kate Mulgrew und Stunts von Kerrie Cullen, Gene LeBell und Gary Guercio) * ''Twin Sitters (1994, Drehbuch und Regie: John Paragon und Stunts von Rick Avery, Chuck Borden, Dick Butler, Eugene Collier, Mark DeAlessandro, Christopher Doyle, Chuck Hicks, Dennis Madalone, Buck McDancer, Steve Picerni und Gary Wayton) * Rage (1995, mit Kenneth Tigar, Mark Metcalf und Stunts von Rick Avery, Bob Minor, Denney Pierce, Red Horton, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, Mark Riccardi und Faith Minton) * The Sweeper - Land Mines ''(1996, mit Ed Lauter, Josh Clark und Stunts von Christine Ann Baur, Jeff Cadiente, John Escobar, Lane Leavitt, Clint Lilley, Michael J. Sarna, Nancy Thurston und Chester E. Tripp III) * ''Die dicke Vera (1996, mit Harve Presnell, Earl Billings, Tracey Walter, Christopher Darga und Stunts von Mark Chadwick, Jennifer Caputo und Darlene Ava Williams) * Riot (1996, mit Charles Napier, Patrick Kilpatrick, Lenneth Tigar, Darwyn Carson und Stunts von Rick Avery, Lauro Chartrand, Gary Combs, David Michael Graves, Maria R. Kelly, Dennis Madalone, Rex Pierson, Spiro Razatos und Tim Trella) Externe Links * en:Bernie Pock es:Bernie Pock Kategorie:Darsteller (TNG) Kategorie:Darsteller (Film) Kategorie:Stuntdarsteller